Christian Newman
}} 'Christian Andrew Newman '''is a fictional character on ''The Young and the Restless. He is the son of Sage Newman and Adam Newman who was presumed dead when he was stolen from the Hospital by nurse Angela Stephens under the orders of Dr. Sandy Anderson. He was given to Sharon Newman and Dylan McAvoy who mistakenly believe he is their son and are currently raising him as their own. Sharon and Dylan rename him, Sullivan Collins McAvoy, "Sully" for short, in honor of Dylan's fallen comrade in Afghanistan, Sullivan. Biography Christian Andrew Newman is the son of Adam and Sage Newman. He was born prematurely in Chancellor Park on October 7, 2015. He was delivered by his father Adam Newman. He was named after his grandfather Victor Newman (born Christian Miller) and his uncle Nicholas Christian Newman. He is also named after Sullivan, a soldier in a unit lead by Dylan McAvoy in Afghanistan. Christian is also the legal son, as well as stepson of Nicholas Newman. Through his father, Christian has an older brother named Noah Newman who was born on March 3, 1995, an older sister named Summer Newman who was born on December 18, 1997, another older sister named Faith Newman who was born on September 30, 2006, another older brother named Riley Newman who was never born because his stepmother lost him due to a miscarriage, and yet another older brother named Connor Newman who was born on August 12, 2013. Birth, "Presumed Death", Paternity Reveal When Sage became pregnant, she did not know the paternity of her baby. She wished the father to be her boyfriend, Nicholas Newman, but feared that Adam Newman could be the actual father. Sage had sex with Adam after a temporary break up with Nick. When Adam confronted Sage at the hospital about the paternity of her baby, she became hysterical and full of rage. The stress of Adam's questions put her health at risk, so he backed off and kept silent while Sage married Nick. Sage had nightmares about Adam being the father of her baby, and also dreamed that Victor would steal her son from her. She finally went to the hospital to have a paternity test done. It is unknown whose sample she used for the test, or if the Lab was aware the 2 potential fathers were brothers and shared genetic markers. The results were sent to Sage's workplace, The Underground, and discovered by Nick who opened the letter and confronted Sage who confessed her "one night stand" with Adam. After Nick stormed out, Sage read the test results herself and wept. Nick and Sage later reconciled and decided to raise the child together. When Gabriel Bingham is revealed to be Adam Newman, Nick feels betrayed. He again wonders about the paternity of Sage's baby and asks her, "Is that baby even mine?" Victoria urges Nick to get another paternity test done, but Sage is furious and taunts Nick, spitefully telling him that Adam is the father. She runs away and Adam finds her crying in the park. Sage screams at Adam for destroying her life and goes into premature labor next to a park bench. Adam deliver Christian and rushes Sage and her baby to the Hospital. Nick is apologetic and asks Sage to forgive him. Christian's precarious health brings Nick and Sage closer together. However, when Nick and Sage return from a Halloween Party, they are told by a Nurse that Christian died. After Christian is presumed dead, Victor Newman reveals that Adam was the child's real father. Adam had bribed a Lab tech to change the test results to conceal his true identity when he was pretending to be Gabriel Bingham. Victor confronts Adam after Christian's Memorial service and uses the baby's paternity to blackmail his son to turn against Jack Abbott while helping him rebuild Newman Enterprises which was destroyed by the Paragon Virus. Victor tells Adam, "What you have done to Nicholas is unconscionable. What you have done to your own son is unconscionable", but vows to keep Adam's secret to spare Nick and Chelsea the pain of learning the truth. Kidnapped, Baby Switch Sage and Nick are too grief-stricken to view Christian's body to confirm his death. They stand outside the door of the morgue but are unable to go inside. Sage lashes out at Nick and pushes him away. She blames Nick for encouraging her to attend the Newman Halloween Party on the night Christian died, and not being there for him. Sage seeks out Adam for comfort instead and finds it easier to grieve with him about Christian than talk to her husband. However, it is later revealed that Christian is alive when he is given to Sharon Newman who is a Bipolar patient at Fairview Psychiatric Facility. Sharon suffered a miscarriage but tricked by her psychiatrist, Dr. Sandy Anderson, into believing that she had conceived again and given birth to a baby boy. A Nurse at Memorial Hospital had stolen Christian on Dr. Anderson's orders. Dr. Anderson hands Christian to Sharon and congratulates her on the birth of her new son. Sullivan "Sully" Collins McAvoy Dr. Anderson calls Sharon's oldest daughter, Mariah Copeland, and informs her that Sharon has given birth. Mariah is stunned by the news and arrives at Fairview. Dr. Anderson explains that Sharon never had a miscarriage and that her OB/GYN had misdiagnosed. Sharon introduces Mariah to her new little brother. Mariah greets the baby and holds him. Mariah then calls Dylan McAvoy with the news that he is a father. Dylan arrives at Fairview and holds his son for the first time. He tells the baby, "I've been waiting a long time for this" and vows to protect the child and his mother. Sharon and Dylan decide to name their baby Sullivan McAvoy, "Sully" for short, in honor of Dylan's war buddy who was killed in Afghanistan when their platoon was attacked. Dylan was the sole survivor of the ambush and carried guilt for not being able to save Sully who was the youngest member of their troop. Sullivan Collins McAvoy is christened in a church on December 4, 2015. Mariah is the god-mother and Stitch is the god-father. Sharon and Dylan pledge to always love, nurture, and protect Sullivan, and to be strong for him. Mariah and Stitch pledge to always love, support, and guide Sullivan. Sharon thanks Nikki for being such a loving grandmother to Sullivan. Paul Williams makes an emotional speech, "I see my son with his son surrounded by love. You are the biggest blessing in my life". Returned to his real "father" When Sharon finally had to do the right thing she had to break the news to Dylan that Sullivan/Christian was not her kid. Then Nick got a phone call from Patty Williams, that he was the father of Christian. Nick was very disappointed with Sharon, Dylan was very upset to also find out the truth, and Faith was extremely upset and was upset with Sharon. Then Nick gave them one more night to keep Christian then to finally return him the to real father the next morning, then they broke the news to Faith that Sullivan/Christian was gone. Nick didn't want to talk to her, or lead Christian or way anymore to find the truth. Christian lived with Nick, his half-brother Connor and his stepmother Chelsea until Chelsea left town with Connor. By this time, Sharon had pulled her life together and Nick has forgiven her. He and Christian moved in with Sharon, and Nick found out through a DNA test that he wasn’t Christian’s real father. Nick was devastated, but continued to love and raise Christian as his own since Adam and Sage were both gone. Adam's Return and Fight for custody of Christian Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Current characters Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:2010s Category:Reed family Category:Adams family